Uncle Grandpa RP Wiki:Guidelines
Here are some guidelines to help you know what is and isn't acceptable on this wiki: Do's *You are allowed to post fanon information on here! That means anything from the following **Fanon Episodes (things you have made up or would like to see in the actual Uncle Grandpa series) **Fancharacters (for both Uncle Grandpa and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome) **Fanfictions (whether it focuses just on UG/SMFA specific universes or if it is a crossover with another fandom) **Fanplaces (anywhere from other worlds within the UG/SMFA universe or just other places within the UG/SMFA universe) **Fanart (just source it correctly and if you need help ask Mother-zombie) **Fansongs **Fan Representations of Canon characters (so if you have a human design for a character or you have headcanons for a canon character it is allowed on this wiki) **Ships/Shipping (Any and all pairing are welcome on this wiki) **Roleplays (please keep actual role play within the forums, blogs, or message walls. Information derived from roleplays is acceptable to put on the wiki) **Virtually anything fanmade that has to do with Uncle Grandpa or Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *You ARE allowed to use profanity and ARE allowed to post anywhere between G-rated to X-rated fan material, HOWEVER if it IS an 18+ form of media there must be a warning somewhere on the page (so if children stumble upon this wiki they are not clicking on X-rated Uncle Grandpa fanfics and then parents will complain and yadda yadda we don't want any of that on the wiki. As for profanity, if a kid comes across it it's whatever. They'll learn eventually I am not going to police anyone's language or creativity on this wiki because it's for all kinds of fans. If it does become a problem I'll create a fanon wiki dedicated to the 18+ stuff.) *You ARE allowed to roleplay any genre you wish with other users. HOWEVER I do ask that the nature of your rp corresponds within the law. In other words, I don't want to see any sexual RPs between a minor and an adult or I will have to ban both of you. Also if it is of a sexual nature or any other explicit material nature add an 18+ warning to it. *YOU MUST put a trigger warning section on any fan media you may post if it is applicable (this is mostly for fan episodes or fanfictions). I want this to be an enjoyable environment for everyone. I do not want anyone to be triggered when browsing this wiki. Dont's *DO NOT use demeaning categories to describe someone's character unless they specifically tell you to do so or it's your own character. I've seen on other fanon wikis people put "MARY SUE" as a category on other people's fan characters, and quite frankly I do not want to see that shit on my wiki and if I see it you will be permanently banned. This is supposed to be a judge free/care free zone for fans of Uncle Grandpa to just let loose their creativity and have fun in the zany and whacky world of Uncle Grandpa, this is NOT judge fest and if I see judge fest I will judge-mallet you off this wiki. *DO NOT post hate of the actual show or any fan media. This is a no-brainer and if I see it you will be permanently banned. *DO NOT roleplay explicit material with minors (anyone under the age of 18 counts as a minor. I don't particularly care if you make explicit jokes about the characters but don't like go nuts. This should be a given.) *DO NOT harass other users. If you do, you will be permanently banned depending on the severity of the situation. Mother-zombie talk 02:56, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Guidelines